


Promise Me

by MideTheFangirl



Series: Mortal Kombat One Shots [8]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Carefree Reader, Discussion about mortality, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mention of Death, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MideTheFangirl/pseuds/MideTheFangirl
Summary: Summary: after a mission that leaves reader with somewhat serious injuries, Raiden starts to worry about her status as a mortal and fears that he might lose her sooner.
Relationships: Raiden (Mortal Kombat)/Reader, Raiden (Mortal Kombat)/You
Series: Mortal Kombat One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778599
Kudos: 21





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: angst, death (mentioned)

“Keep on getting worried and you’re gonna grow wrinkles and gray hair, oh wait, you already have white hair,” she teased.

The thunder god looked up having had her voice jolt him away from his string of thoughts. His glove-cladded hand reached out, slowly rubbing the back of her hands.

“Why the long face, Raiden?” She reached out, stroking his hair. “I’m fine, y’know?”

Trying to sit up, she winced as her side smarted in pain. _Fuck, that hurts like hell._

“That fucking hurts,” she tried to relax before looking down at the wound on her side. While it had healed, thanks to Raiden’s healing powers, the pain still lingered.

“You should take a rest,” the thunder god said firmly. “You could have died from that.”

___ shrugged, “but I didn’t die, did I?”

Mildly furious, Raiden took a moment to breathe in, “this is not a joke ___. You had a close shave with death yet you act like it is child’s play. What if that blast had killed you? What if General Blade hadn’t found you then?”

Like a petulant child, ___ looked out to the hallway. “It’s not like I won’t die anyway,” she mumbled.

He gritted his teeth before taking a seat beside her. He held up her face gently, holding her gaze for a moment. It was then she saw the fear of losing her written on his face.

“Raiden,” she held his big hands. “It is inevitable whether or not you’d like it to be. One day, I’ll die and-, it is the fate of every mortals.”

He scoffed, “of all mortals, it has to be humans who have the shorter lifespan.”

Solemnly, he looked at her again. “I can not lose you, you are priceless to me. I wish there was a way I could stop the fact that you will one day die.”

“It is appointed for all mortals to die, Raiden,” ___ added in. “It is how nature wills it.”

At that, Raiden nodded. Deep down, he hated how she accepted her fate. If he had to grovel before the elder gods to keep her alive for as long as he could, he’d do it. If he had to turn her into an immortal like him, he would do it.

But he would not do such things without her explicit consent. He was not going to doom her to an eternity of watching everyone she loved die in front of her while she remained alive. While it would make him happy in the meantime, she would grow to despise him in the long run and the last thing he wanted to do was to subject her to a fate worse than death.

Holding her hands, he rubbed them gently. “Promise me this, ___. You will try to stay safe and not place yourself in harm’s way.”

“You are asking too much from me, Rai-dude,” she teased. “Every mission I go on is a risk.”

She looked down at their hands before threading hers between Raiden’s fingers. “But I’ll try to stay safe. I can not guarantee my safety.”

A small smile broke on the god’s face making ___ chuckle, “I’ll be fine, okay? Don’t worry yourself about me.”

Leaning forward, she kissed him on the lips before withdrawing with a wince.

“Fuck, that shit hurts.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hate using y/n for some reason so in place of that, I’m using “___”.


End file.
